Brandon
Early life. Brandon was born and yet not raised in Morunia, His mother had not known his father for more then a night and after his birth his grandmother and grandfather quickly took charge of his childhood as the mother refused to accept him as her actual son. His grandfather passed away at the ripe age of forty nine when Brandon was eight which griped his grandmother who after her husbands passing became distant to everyone. Because of the lack of parental control and the poor living quality of those who worked honestly Brandon became apart a gang. While in this gang Brandon made little money but still lived a better life then the majority of people in Morunia. Moving south of the golden road. After the end of his thirteenth birthday Brandon had became very intoxicated with a multitude of substances. The morning after he awoke inside his home bound to the bed frame, where confused one of his closer friends quickly came in and told him that he had murdered his mother and had to flee. This shocked Brandon as he had never had killed another human, his friend gave him a rather large looking knife and unlocked him from his binds. This was the last day that Brandon would ever spend in his home village of Morunia as a free man. A miracle, or a disaster. While fleeing his home village of Morunia Brandon would make his way deep into the great western forests. Where he discovered a horrific scene or what was left of one. He had stumbled across a titled over cart carrying a varying array of arms and armor. The cart had been crushed in half by an object that must of been moved however an item so large would more then likely be terribly difficult to move as well as the fact that the cart had not been looted made the entire situation seem just wrong. There were signs of struggles as blood trails led deeper into the forests and some nearby trees were coated in blood as well as having hack marks inside them. Without giving too much thought quickly what he did and took all that he could carry and still flee from what he expected was an entire village of angered men. After this incident Brandon collected his first crossbow. Collecting memorabilia. While most people who collect items from fallen foes do so using fingers, bones or in some cases entire heads. Brandon is not a physcopathic murderer who does it for the laughs he does it to eat for another day. A very large part of Brandon being able to eat for another day is having enough ammunition to still effectively use his weapon of choice, the crossbow. Even though by learning how to use a crossbow and how to tweak one. He still cannot craft crossbow bolts which eventually he believes will be his downfall. Because now and then he needs to sell a heap of his loot to get bolts to last him enough to get more loot. He believes this is a vicious cycle and his punishment as most loot he sells to gain bolts he is forced to retake. A gnome would be proud. While the majority of what Brandon does is stealing nobody can do it all the days of the week. Because of this Brandon does enjoy getting some sleep and he does this by trapping each and every location that someone who wanted to capture or kill him could come from. He usually does quite cheap and dirty traps that do not require much effort but are still effective. Nobody wants a rock thrown onto their head or to be covered in bile. Most of his traps are to deter those who fall into the clutches of them however he has learned to make more hurtful and lethal traps. Maybe one day he could get some actual tools to make traps.